


Five Times Fitz and Ward Slept Together

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Banter, Deception, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Secrets, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward and Fitz have a friends with benefits relationship. There is much snark, especially from Fitz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Fitz and Ward Slept Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subjunctive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subjunctive/gifts).



They kissed as soon as they were in Ward’s quarters, Ward pressing Fitz’s body against the wall. Both men were naked except for their towels.

They had glanced at each other as Fitz was coming out of the shower; Ward had been standing outside the bathroom waiting for his turn. It didn’t take much for Ward to realize that Fitz was looking at him like he was... interested. Surprisingly, Fitz caught on pretty quick that Ward was interested too. 

It just took a simple question: “How do you feel about some post-mission tension relief, Ward?” 

They found their privacy fast, Fitz’s hair still dripping wet as Ward ran his fingers through it, tugged it to kiss his lips rough and hard.

Ward’s lips moved down Fitz’s jaw, started to suck on his neck. He paused, then, all of a sudden.

Ward stepped back, asked, “Wait, this isn’t… your first time with a man, is it?”

Fitz paused, stared up at him, eyes wide, soft. Then he burst out laughing.

“Yes, Ward. My first time ever,” he snarked, “Oh, be gentle with me.” He snickered uncontrollably.

Ward, visibly annoyed, said, “Well, as far as I can see, you haven’t done much in life outside of a lab….”

“That’s a silly stereotype. Geeks are often very sexually experienced and actually quite creative and experimental with their sexual activities,” Fitz said smugly.

“Experimental, huh?” Ward said, smiling, leaning closer in anticipation.

Fitz burst out laughing again. “You thought I had never been with a man,” he chuckled. “I mean do you know what goes on in the men’s room of a lab facility?”

“How would I know something like that?” 

“Well, no one would do it in a lab, there’d be contamination of our lab samples. Thus the restroom. Or the gym. Or behind that lovely flowering tree in the courtyard, obviously.”

“Obviously,” Ward sighed.

“You thought… you actually thought I wanted you to – what, take my male virginity?”

“It’s not that funny.”

“Oh, yes, because if I were a gay virgin, you’d be the first person I’d call,” Fitz said. “Because you’re so sensitive and gentle and nurturing and understanding. You’re such a calming presence,” he continued, pausing to gasp out more laughter.

“Just shut up. I’m calming.” 

Fitz just shook his head and giggled.

Ward rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss Fitz again, tongue pressing into his mouth hard, possessive.

They parted, and Fitz smirked. “Glad to know you’re not taking all this personally.”

“Actually, I do take it personally. That’s why I’m shutting you up,” Ward said, and kissed him again.

\--

They had been together a few times. Mostly, when one was bored or in the mood, he’d show up at the other’s quarters, and neither man would need an explanation.

It was convenient; neither had any expectations of the other. They both knew what this was.

Fitz had the habit, though, of spending the night without invitation. He would practically drape his body over Ward, sometimes falling asleep soon after orgasm, after staying awake just long enough to make sure Ward finished too. Ward didn’t like to think of it as cuddling. He thought of it as developing a tolerance for Fitz’s lack of personal space.

Of course, sometimes Fitz talked while invading Ward’s personal space.

“You know, I didn’t want to go out in the field. Jemma insisted that we needed new challenges.”

“Do you regret it?”

Fitz paused. “Not yet.”

Ward looked at him closely. “But you know you might someday. Regret it.”

“We’ve had some close calls. But if we were still in the lab, we’d never have been part of this team. And it’s good, to have friends beyond just the two of us. Not just colleagues that we’re friendly with, but real friends, the kind who have your back. It’s nice to have a whole group of people you can really trust.”

Ward shifted. “Well, you can’t really trust anyone.”

“What do you mean?”

“Human beings aren’t like that. You shouldn’t trust anyone completely. It’ll just get you killed someday.”

Fitz looked down, then back up at Ward. “What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you say something like that? We just had sex, for fuck’s sake, and you give me some fatalistic bullshit while we’re still in bed and all naked and vulnerable and everything?”

Ward sighed. “Just telling you what I think.”

“Well, keep your fucking cheerful thoughts to yourself.”

“Fine. I don’t really care anyway,” Ward muttered. 

“Good. Let’s just talk about something else then. Guns or something that passes for a normal chat for folks like you.”

Ward paused for a long time. “Look, Fitz. You’re too trusting. I’m worried that … if you ever find out the world is not what you think it is, you won’t be able to handle it.”

“I’ll handle it just fine, thank you.”

Ward sighed and turned around. “Fine. Forget I mentioned it. Doesn’t matter.”

Fitz muttered, “Maybe _I’m_ the one who’s worried about _you_. I’m worried about the day you have to face a problem that can’t be punched in the face. What are you going to do then?”

“Just go to sleep.”

\--

Fitz was naked, his hands tied to the bedpost, and Ward was straddling him, kneeling over him. 

“What can I do to you?” Ward asked, playful threat in his voice.

“Do anything you want,” Fitz said, smirking. He saw Ward’s eyes go dark with arousal, just as he expected.

“You don’t really want that,” Ward said, swallowing.

“Ward. Do anything you want to me. Take your pleasure in any way you see fit,” Fitz said, leaning on each word. He smiled up at Ward, full of challenge.

Ward licked his lips and went to work.

An hour later, Fitz was untied, head leaning on Ward’s chest as they both tried to catch their breaths.

“That was… stupendously good,” Fitz said.

“I know,” Ward said with a smile.

“You know, but you need to be told anyway,” Fitz said with affection.

“What?”

“You think you’re so unreadable, big bad operative you.”

Ward tensed. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t get offended. It’s just you like to be recognized. You need to prove your worth to people.”

“I don’t.”

“It’s actually quite endearing. Though it makes me wonder who taught you that you’ve always got to prove what you’ve got to offer.”

“Really? You’re psychoanalyzing me? That’s what you do after I give you an amazing orgasm? If I do say so myself.”

“Ah, maybe you’re not generous after all,” Fitz teased. “Maybe you’re just obsessed with being the best, and that transfers to the bedroom.”

“Did you just call me the best?” Ward said with a smirk.

“Not at all. I said you have a compulsive need to believe you’re the best, whether this belief accurately reflects reality or not,” Fitz said with an innocent smile.

Ward tried not to laugh. “That’s it,” he said with a grin, flipping Fitz over, “Just for that, we’re doing it again.”

Fitz nestled closer. 

When they were done (again), Ward pulled Fitz toward him so they lay close, skin and sweat, Fitz's back to Ward's chest. After a moment, Ward whispered in his ear, “Don’t ever say that to anyone again.”

“What?” Fitz said, smiling, tired and sated.

“That you’ll let someone do anything they want.”

“Worked out.”

“I don’t want you to tell anyone that again. It’s not a good idea.”

“Is this one of those things about how all people have a dark side, blah blah blah?” Fitz said, yawning.

“Just promise me, okay?”

Fitz sighed, turned toward Ward, and snuggled closer. “Fine. Promise. Now turn off the light.” He closed his eyes, and Ward could feel the flutter of Fitz’s eyelashes against his shoulder.

Ward sighed and turned off the lamp.

\--

Ward lay in his bed, everything aching. The fight had been bad, but everyone had gotten out alive, which meant that he had done his job. 

Job outweighed pain. That’s how it had to be.

He was surprised when Fitz showed up. 

“I’m not really in shape to do be doing much, Fitz.”

“You could let me do the work. Since you turned down all the painkillers.”

“Painkillers affect alertness. Alertness is survival.”

“Yes, I heard you the fifty times you said that when you were arguing with Jemma about the pills.”

Ward paused. “So you want to do all the work, huh?”

Fitz smirked. “Just lie back and let me help you forget your pain. I’ll be gentle with your delicate self.”

“Don’t get smart with me,” Ward mumbled, lying back on his pillows.

“I’m always smart,” Fitz said, then pulled Ward’s cock out of his pajama pants.

Fitz leaned down to put his lips on Ward, but Ward stopped him. “You… you don’t like doing that.”

“It’s not my favorite, no,” Fitz said. “But it allows me to make sure you stay relatively still so your stitches don’t pop out. Consider it a special treat as a reward for injured heroics.”

Ward stared for a moment, then nodded. “If you’re willing to.”

Fitz smiled, then leaned over and took several inches of Ward into his mouth, holding his hips down to make sure he didn’t arch up.

It was sloppy, not the best Ward’s had, but it felt like bliss as the pressure built, as pleasure seeped into his veins, replacing the pain of his injuries, leaving anticipation, desperation, then ecstasy, release, soft wet perfection.

When he was done, Fitz moved up to kiss him, and Ward could taste himself on Fitz’s lips.

“Let me…” Ward said.

“No, tonight was just for you,” Fitz said softly, then carefully lay next to Ward, holding his hand but avoiding the rest of his sore body.

“Thanks,” Ward mumbled as he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

“You deserve it,” Fitz said.

Ward snorted and shook his head, but was soon asleep and didn’t have to explain.

\--

The last time they had sex was when Ward came to the secret base, having just barely gotten away with his life (apparently) after Garrett’s violent escape. 

It was different from the other times. There was an intensity to it, a roughness, more in attitude than in physicality. Ward’s hands wandered over Fitz, as if he could claim Fitz’s body, as if he were trying desperately to hang on to something about to fall out of reach. His body pressed tightly against Fitz, as if it needed to be closer to Fitz than Ward wanted to allow it. And Ward, the whole time, avoided looking Fitz in the eyes.

When they were done, instead of lying next to Fitz, Ward sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from him, staring at the wall.

Fitz moved, still out of breath, to sit next to him.

“I never asked you for any of this, you know,” Ward said, bitter, still avoiding his gaze.

Fitz paused. “I know what’s going on with you.”

Ward looked at him, finally, eyes wild. “You do.”

“It’s Garrett. You trusted him. He betrayed you. Now you don’t want to trust any of us. But it’s no time to push your friends away.”

Ward let out a breath and looked back at the wall. “Yeah, that must be it,” he said.

Fitz leaned closer, let a hand rest, warm, on Ward’s back. “I know you cared about him. It must hurt.”

“I’m fine.”

“I don’t blame you. If someone I was that close to turned out to be… you know. You wouldn’t be able to pick me up off the floor, probably. I wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

Ward looked annoyed. “Of course you would. You’re stronger than that.”

“It would break my heart, is what I mean. So I understand if… I mean you don’t have to be strong _all_ the time.”

Ward’s jaw tightened. “The fact that SHIELD thinks like that is why HYDRA just took over.”

“Yeah, good analogy. Totally comparable.”

Ward let out a little smile.

Fitz continued, “There are people here you can trust. We’re with you no matter what.”

Ward paused, then looked over at him. “You wouldn’t want to be friends with me – you would never sleep with me if--”

“If what?”

“If ... if we… weren’t convenient.”

Fitz smiled. “You’re still telling yourself that? That we’re just blowing off steam? Using each other?”

Ward looked over. “I’m not sure.”

Fitz kissed him, long, soft. “That’s okay. You’ll figure it out.”

“You sound pretty sure of yourself.”

“I know you.”

“You don’t,” Ward said, a hardness in his voice.

Fitz frowned. Ward had had a hard few days, but they all had, and Fitz had just watched the only organization he was ever proud to be a part of fall to shreds. He really wasn’t in the mood for Ward’s cynicism, for the blather about how no human being can ever really know another. 

“We’ll see,” Fitz said, rubbing Ward’s back again.

“Yeah,” Ward said. “Look, if things get rough, you and Jemma should leave. Coulson’s going to go on some revenge mission, no doubt. But it’s going to be a battle of soldiers, not scientists. You should get out while you can.”

“I’m not leaving my friends behind.”

“You sure that’s the right choice?”

“Don’t be a hypocrite, Ward. You’d never leave your friends when they needed you.”

Ward paused, swallowed thickly. “No, I wouldn’t. Not when I’ve sworn loyalty. I'd follow orders to my dying breath.” He looked down, reluctant.

“Then that’s settled. Now come to bed, Ward.”

Ward lay down next to Fitz, staring at the ceiling as Fitz’s arm came around to rest on his chest.

“It’s going to be okay, Ward. Not everyone’s like Garrett.”

Ward paused, then turned on his side to lean closer to Fitz, pulling them together so Fitz’s head leaned on Ward’s shoulder. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Fitz repeated.

Ward said nothing.


End file.
